


MARRY, FUCK, KILL [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "MARRY, FUCK, KILL" by sevenfoxes.</p><p>"The ladies of SHIELD play a mass game of MARRY FUCK KILL, Avengers edition.</p><p>Wherein everyone marries Steve, kills Tony, Jane betrays science and Darcy hypothetically turns Thor into a llama."</p>
            </blockquote>





	MARRY, FUCK, KILL [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MARRY, FUCK, KILL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431217) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



  
  
Coverart by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)  


mp3, Length: 36:21  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marry%20fuck%20kill.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/marry-fuck-kill).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the best time making this podfic--and how could I not when the source material was so delightful??? I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed performing/editing this.
> 
> Quick notes/credits:
> 
> -Darcy might do a great Al Pacino impression, but the podficcer does not. I apologize.  
> -If you haven't heard the song, "America, FUCK YEAH!" yet, experience the gloriousness [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhnUgAaea4M).  
> -You would think there'd be a ton of easy to find free sound effects for phone calls/cell phone alerts/IM sounds, BUT YOU WOULD BE WRONG. Sound effects painstakingly cobbled together from Freesound ([1](http://freesound.org/people/nofeedbak/sounds/21866/), [2](http://freesound.org/people/NoiseCollector/sounds/3978/)) and Youtube ([1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxVQ9rhjyTY), [2](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUfTaILAi-M), [3](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYTWPHHA_BA), [4](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3bEpHdmBvU))  
> -Indeed, I TOTALLY used AIM chat sounds for the Jabber chat. I have no idea how Jabber chat is supposed to sound and YT failed me in this regard so have a flashback to the past. Ah, memories...  
> -And lastly, my list! MARRY: Steve (of course); FUCK: Natasha; KILL: AH HAHAHA TONY


End file.
